Mosswhisker
Mosswhisker 'is a white and ginger she-cat. Information Affiliations '''Current: 'StarClanRevealed by the author 'Past: 'ShadowClan, LionClan (Modern), TigerClan (Modern) Names 'Kit: '''Mosskit '''Apprentice: '''Mosspaw '''Warrior: '''Mosswhisker '''StarClan Residence: '''Mosswhisker Family '''Father: 'Stumpytail 'Mother: 'Dawncloud 'Brother: 'Voletooth 'Sister: 'Cinderpaw '''Half-Siblings: Two unnamed Kits Death Cause of Death: 'Slain in Battle '''Post-Death Residence: 'StarClan Education 'Mentor: 'Wetfoot Book Appearances '''Living: ''Leopardstar's Mistake, ''Blackstar's Amends Dead: Blackstar's Amends Creator Creator: 'Stealthfire star History In the Novellas Leopardstar's Mistake Although unnamed, Leopardstar thinks of Mosskit alongside Volekit and Cinderkit as she tells Firestar that she has young kits and not everyone can go with them to find a new home. She believes they must stay behind and they will die. Blackstar's Amends Mosskit is the kit of Dawncloud and Stumpytail alongside Volekit and Cinderkit. Dawncloud carries Mosskit into ShadowClan camp and it’s noted she is named after and is similarly colored to Dawncloud’s brother: Mosspaw. Mosskit settles into her nest in the medicine den with her mother and siblings, all three kits are tucked into the queen's belly. During Blackstar's leader ceremony, he feels himself go into battle and panics but sees images of Flowerkit and Darkkit rolling around and playing with Mosskit and her littermates. As Blackstar returns from the Moonstone, Mosskit follows after Volekit and Cinderkit out of the medicine den. A quarter moon later, Russetfur mentions that Mosskit and the other kits have moved back to the nursery. Mosskit grabs a leaf Flowerkit was stripping and pretends its prey so as Cinderkit joins her, Flowerkit complains about them to Tallpoppy. Russetfur reassures Blackstar that the nursery is shored up and the kits are safe. When Jaggedtooth is taken to ShadowClan camp, Mosskit is rounded by her parents with her siblings and taken to the nursery. Only when the kits are safe did Blackstar starts dealing with Jaggedtooth. After Flowerkit was injured by Jaggedtooth, Darkkit is eager about her healing and returning since Mosskit and Dawncloud's other kits do not allow him to play with them as he is too big and restless. Soon after Russetfur points out that Mosskit, Volekit and Cinderkit are almost six moons old are almost the right age to become apprentices. As they talk, the three cats rush towards the elders' den, Blackstar's kits following behind. Blackstar agrees and states he has been thinking about who should mentor them. Russetfur suggests that Wetfoot should be Mosskit’s mentor as the kit needs a mentor who is thoughtful and patient. Blackstar agrees, noting Mosskit has too much energy and impatience but is the most eager and intelligent. Blackstar decides to hold Jaggedtooth's trial and orders the kits to be protected in the medicine den. Boulder is telling the kits a story about a fox as he leads them to the medicine den. Blackstar only continues when he is sure the kits are safe. A few moons later, Mosskit is now an apprentice with the name of Mosspaw. She thrives being an apprentice and just as Blackstar and Russetfur decided, Wetfoot is Mosspaw's mentor. Mosspaw eventually becomes a warrior under the name Mosswhisker, but dies fighting for her Clan. Trivia Interesting Facts *Mosswhisker is named after Dawncloud's brother, Mosspaw and is noted to look much like him. *The author can confirm Mosswhisker went to StarClan. *The author imagines Mosswhisker died protecting her Clanmates from badgers. *The author has revealed Mosswhisker was born a moon before the Battle Against BloodClan. Gallery Mosswhisker.kit.png|Kit version Mosswhisker.apprentice.png|Apprentice version Mosswhisker.warrior.png|Warrior version Mosswhisker.star.png|StarClan version Kin Members '''Father: ' :Stumpytail: 'Mother: ' :Dawncloud: 'Brother: ' :Voletooth: 'Sister: ' :Cinderpaw: 'Half-Siblings: ' :Two unnamed kits: 'Grandfathers: ' :Blizzardwing: :Clawface: 'Grandmothers: ' :Featherstorm: :Rowanberry: 'Uncles: ' :Mosspaw: :Volepaw: :Cinderfur: 'Half-Uncles: ' :Raggedstar: :Scorchwind: 'Great-Aunts: ' :Yellowfang: :Marigoldkit: 'Great-Uncles: ' :Nutwhisker: :Mintkit: :Nightstar: 'Great-Grandmother: ' :Brightflower: 'Great-Grandfather: ' :Brackenfoot: 'Great-Great-Grandmother: ' :Silverflame: 'Cousins: ' :Brokenstar: :Hopekit: :Wishkit: Tree Quotes "Dawncloud followed with Mosskit and soon Wetfoot with Volekit, both kits with the same coloured fur as the cats they are named after: Dawncloud’s brothers, Mosspaw and Volepaw." --narrator on Mosskit (Blackstar's Amends, ''chapter 1) "''Flowerkit is not far away, working hard to strip a leaf with procession. Her game is spoilt though, as Mosskit thought it was more fun to grab the leaf and pretend its prey." --narrator on Mosskit (Blackstar's Amends, ''chapter 5) "''Volekit, Cinderkit and Mosskit don’t let me play with them anymore. They say I’m too big and restless." --Darkkit about Mosskit (''Blackstar's Amends, ''chapter 8) '''Russetfur: ''I think Wetfoot should mentor Mosskit. He hasn’t had an apprentice since Oakfur was made a warrior, and Mosskit needs a mentor that is thoughtful and patient.'' Blackstar: ''Agreed. Mosskit has too much energy and impatience for her own good, but is the most eager and intelligent kit of Dawncloud’s litter.'' --Russetfur and Blackstar about Mosskit (Blackstar's Amends, ''chapter 8) "Cinderpaw's sister Mosswhisker died fighting for her Clan." --Blackstar thinking about Mosswhisker (Blackstar's Amends, ''chapter 9) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Blackstar's Amends Characters Category:Females Category:Warriors Category:StarClan Cat Category:Stealthfire star's Creations Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Characters